


【GGAD]至死方休

by piupiuchen



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piupiuchen/pseuds/piupiuchen
Summary: 大概就是打了一炮老格跑掉的故事。





	【GGAD]至死方休

厄里斯魔镜是他不敢面对的执念，格林德沃也是。

但再次从镜中看到老情人的脸，他的信念却不会因此崩塌，他从来都清楚的知道自己渴望的是什么，与其说是求之不得的妄念，不如说是镜花水月的幻想。他知道，所以他从来不求。

留在记忆里的时光只是他的一厢情愿，四下无人时他这样劝慰自己。

厄里斯魔镜映射出的不仅是他的痛苦，迷茫，还有他的爱情。所以每每面对那双他又爱又恨的羊毛袜子，阿不思总会沉默很久，把自己关在高高的阁楼上。

纽特动身前往巴黎后他夜不能寐，在床上辗转片刻，阿不思幻影移形来到了那间阁楼。

木地板上的灰尘在幽暗的月光中溅起，原本盖在厄里斯魔镜上的布料被掀起，然后被抛在地上。阿不思抬眼，镜子里的盖勒特依旧意气风发神采飞扬，高高扬起的下巴和修理整齐的胡子无一不透露着这个男人的傲慢。

“我总是会因为他轻描淡写的一个笑容而神魂颠倒。”阿不思捏着紧皱的眉头，低低地叹了口气。

他静静地站着，像一尊雕像，睫毛偶尔的扇动此刻也静谧无声，镜子里的黑魔王笑容不停变换，目光甚至肆无忌惮地追随着阿不思淡红的唇。阿不思走上前去，伸出右手，轻轻抚摸上心内深处的影子，影子也像感知到了什么，金发的少年逐渐取代了银发男子，映在了镜子上。

爱情总是来得毫无理由，当第一眼看见盖勒特，他就明白了这个道理。

少年的眼底里盛着闪闪的银河，那么动人。

这时阿不思在镜中看到了自己，红发蓝眼笑容腼腆的自己。

他倏尔回头，那人就站在他身后。

这一切都不是荒谬的梦，他心心念念还拜托学生去追杀的魔头，此刻就在他的眼前。

他觉得现在应该掏出魔杖指着这该死的家伙大战三百回合，可四肢僵硬，脑海一片空白。

他知道自己下不了手，也知道他不会冷心冷情。

“阿尔。”阿不思听见他唤着当年情意浓浓时的爱称。

迎接他的是一个温暖的怀抱。

阿不思强迫自己冷下脸来，双手抵在对方结实的胸膛前，想将自己从禁锢中扯出来。

事情远没有他想的那么容易，挣扎换来了双手被反剪，脆弱的裆部被膝盖抵住，还恶趣味来回摩擦的后果。

略微粗糙的羊毛裤子和精致柔软的西装裤亲密接触，发出细细簌簌的声音，阿不思眼底泛起丝丝的红，在夜色遮挡下，他可耻的硬了，微微抬起的前端顶着内裤，马眼缓缓流出情动的液体，沾湿了布料。

“阿尔。”他听到来自地狱最深处呼喊，他强迫自己不能沉沦在致命的诱惑里。

“你总是这么压制着自己。”盖勒特腾出一只手，帮他把滑落在额前的碎发拨到耳后。

“你耳朵都红了，阿尔。”男人的炙热的呼吸窜入他的耳道，圆润的耳垂已经在对方的口中，被舌头来回抚弄挑逗。

可疑的口水声在阁楼里回响，阿不思在欲望和现实中来回挣扎，男人的手也肆无忌惮地向下探去。

“盖尔，你该收手了。”阿不思向旁边躲了躲，引来男人不满的喘息。

“你的宏图大略，你的雄心壮志，该就此停止了，无辜的生命会在战火中丧生，现有的秩序也会被打破捣毁，这一切都只是为了实现你的野心，盖尔，这不是我原来想要的。”

男人停下了手边的动作，沉默着没有回答。

阿不思更加急切，他捧起盖勒特的脸，强迫两人对视，他还想从那个人的眼里，找到当初星河点点，狂热纯真的痕迹。

他看到，男人的眼里欲火焚烧，像亟待捕食的雄狮，期待着鲜血淋漓和一决胜负。

阿不思渐渐地放下手，把头埋到爱人的怀里，只有在那里，他才能痛快流下泪水，一切都来不及了，所以他痛哭流涕，为死去的妹妹，和他们无望的爱情。

“我不需要你的宽恕，阿尔。”

“因此，你也不需要为我默哀。”

“我会赢得胜利，为了更伟大的利益，就像你当初告诉我的那样。”

不知何时起他们的唇舌纠缠在一起，多年未见的爱侣此刻重燃激情，他们像濒临死亡的火山在绝命的瞬间喷发，像蝴蝶在挽留最后凋零的花叶，像一尾在干枯河床上挣扎的鱼。

他们抵死缠绵，汗水和肉体碰撞，他们拼命躲避又彼此依赖，做爱像士兵在战场拼死杀敌，也有爱人间的耳鬓厮磨。

最后他们放弃了抵抗，一起释放，四肢纠缠，共眠在冰冷的地板上，用体温为对方带来安慰。

清晨，阿不思在一片静寂中醒来，衣着完整，仿佛昨夜的一切都从未发生，只有他自己知道，衣衫下的吻痕牙印是真实存在的。

他们白天是敌人，晚上是爱人。

他们决不会轻易认输，向对方低头。

胜利和死亡将会为他们的感情画上句号。

但阿不思知道，他们仍将纠缠，至死不分。

The end


End file.
